Funds are requested to support a Symposium entitled "New Frontiers in Estrogen Biology" and three State-of-the-Art Lectures at the 22nd Annual Meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction. The meeting will be held August 7 through 9, 1989 at the University of Missouri in Columbia, Missouri. The State-of-the-Art Lectures are designed to educate the membership on new developments in three areas: repair of neural defects by neural transplantation, the manipulation of genetic information as demonstrated by transgenic experiments, and a discussion of prospects for gene therapy in human beings and the scientific basis on which this prospect is based. Three respected scientists have consented to deliver a lecture on these subjects. They are Dr. Ann Silverman, Dr. Robert Hammer and Dr. Eveyln Karson, respectively. These three individuals are young scientists who should be able to give our membership new insights into recent developments in these areas of research. The Symposium will examine new developments in estrogen biology. For this Symposium we have as invited Dr. Carole Mendelson to discuss the use of molecular probes to study aromatase P-450. Dr. Robert Brenner will present some of his pioneering work on the cellular localization of the estrogen receptor in reproductive tract tissues using immunocytochemical techniques. Finally, Dr. Fred Naftolin has agreed to discuss rapid effects of estrogen at the membrane level. WE anticipate that these presentations will be an important educational experience for the very heterogeneous membership of our Society. Proceeding of the Symposium and State-of-the-Art Lectures will be published in Biology of Reproduction.